


Where did the time go?

by Dansedanserevolution



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Drinking, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Laughter, Loss of Virginity, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansedanserevolution/pseuds/Dansedanserevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mim returns to the Capital Wasteland after a few years only to find the boy she left has now transformed into a man.</p><p>--</p><p>This is a little drabble I had rolling around for awhile. The lack of f!lw/maxson works makes me sad and this is a secret side ship I love. Please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Being the 'Lone Wanderer' had its perks.

Everyone on the eastern seaboard knew of me. So when I'd roll into a new town that needed help and start to regale the folks there of my many adventures, including providing clean water for the citizens of D.C., they flocked around me.

I'd spend a short time in each place, fixing and killing and building, then move on. There'd always be more people that needed me.

But no place was more special to me than my home; The Capital Wasteland. It's been far too long since I've been back.

After traveling out west for two years, through the California Territory and surrounding areas, I figured it was time to make the trek back East.

I'd been busy out there. Tracking down stories of old vaults and the dwellers that came out of them. Their stories reminded me of my own and I wrote down every word I could to bring them back with me.

Along the way somewhere, I'd become somewhat of a vault historian. Hearing their tales made me want to preserve their memories and share them with other dwellers I came across. Which I'll tell you, has been way more than I expected. Either way, Moira will be overjoyed when I pitch the idea of Vault Stories.

I also wrote down the story of a friend I made named Six. Yes, his name is Six. He doesn't remember his first name, but would you if you got shot in the face and left for dead?

So, Six let me crash in a nice room in his city, New Vegas, and let me write down the story of how he pulled off the Second Battle of the Hoover Dam. Pretty impressive, to say the least. (Don't worry, I got the First Battle of the Hoover Dam, too. Maybe Moira and I can make it a set..)

At this point I've arrived back in D.C., and little did I know, I would be adding another complicated chapter to my life.

* * *

The Citadel had changed a lot, but the people were still the same. All the eager young recruits and squires wanting to meet the famed Wanderer. I shook so many hands, mine felt like it was going to come off.

Somehow, I'd made it through the throng of bodies, escorted down the now pristine halls, deep into the crumbling building.

I thanked the paladin who showed me where the office was of the new elder. Well- new to me. I heard announcement of them finally giving him the job while I was passing through a Brotherhood outpost in Arizona. I felt terrible I wasn't here, but I never thought they'd promote him to elder at 16 years old. Turns out he was what they needed after all.

The door was ajar, so I pushed it open just enough I could get my head through.

I silently watched the boy I'd met 8 years ago, standing stoically over a large, wooden desk, staring a little too hard at what looked like a scouting report.

His appearance startled me at first. No more was he the lanky 15 year old I said goodbye to 3 years ago, but a chiseled, handsome young man. He already looked older than his years.

I couldn't help but smile and push the door the rest of the way open. I leaned against the frame, crossing my arms, as the door creaked loudly, causing his dark brown head to whip up.

An angry look passed over his face before it softened. He blinked hard.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, _Elder Maxson_ , but there it's a pressing matter you need to see to.”

There was that smirk.

He set the report down and clasped his hands behind his back, “And what would that be, Star Paladin?”

I bit the inside of my cheek. My rank held more than honor. It was a symbol of our friendship. He fought tooth and nail to get it for me, back before he was elder. Even after all I did for the Brotherhood- starting the purifier, sacrificing my life, helping take out the Enclave- the Western Elders didn't believe I adhered to all the ideals they stood for. I still did my own thing, but was always there when they called and I held up their standards as best I could.

I climbed out of my thoughts and took a step into the room, letting my arms drop to the side. “Getting the fuck over here and giving me a goddamn hug.”

He was striding across the room and picking me up before I could blink. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders as he pulled me in close by the waist.

He set me back down on the ground and I laughed, stepping back to see how much he'd grown. “Ya know, I remember a time when I could lift _you_ off the floor. Shit, Arthur. When did you get so tall?” I tried ruffling his hair but only managed to reach the front.

He chuckled and smoothed it back down, “You've been gone a long time, Mim.”

I winced, hearing the loneliness on his voice that was always there, even when he was a little boy. You just had to listen closely to pick it up.

“I- I know. I'm sorry. I missed so much.. But I'm here now,” I offered, trying to coax a smile out of him.

He did, just a small one, then he looked me up and down, "You look really good," he said thoughtfully. He met my eyes and saw the mischievous grin playing on my lips. "I-I mean for being out in the Wastes for so long, you know. Fighting and traveling so much." He blushed a little, cheeks turning a hint rosy. "Purple again.." he said, wrapping a lock of pale dyed hair around his finger.

I still looked pretty much the same as I did when I left besides that. I used to be taller than him. Now he had me beat by half a foot. I was lean, as usual, from running and walking everyday, but toned as fuck. It wasn't a rare thing to kill someone with my bare hands.

My skin was kissed from days under the scorching sun, face framed by my fading colored hair. I was in desperate need to have it dyed again.

"Yeah, went through all the colors; blue, then pink, green, purple. Doesn't look as good as it normally does though."

I watched him run it through his fingers, taking in his dark brown hair; long on top and shaved down the sides. His beard was the same color, but it was only stubble now, having shaved yesterday most likely. He dressed relaxed, I guess since it was so late in the evening. Only in a white shirt and soft black pants.

It was so strange seeing him this way. He noticed my scrutiny, finally letting my hair fall.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes and grabbed his chin, turning it right, then left and back again. I cupped his face in both hands and said, "You sure you're Arthur Maxson? Looks more like you ate him to me."

We chucked together.

"Yes, I'm sure," he balked.

"Had a hell of a growth spurt, huh?"

“You just missed my birthday, you know,” he replied, sounding almost like a little kid.

“Hmm..” I said, heaving my bag off the ground I left in the halfway. I walked over to his desk and set it down with a thud. “Good thing I brought you lots of gifts.”

There was that smile I loved to see.

“Starting with..” I pulled out a full bottle of honey colored whiskey and wiggled my eyebrows at him.

But he started shaking his head, “I can't. I have too much work to do.”

“Come onnnnnn, Arthur! Blow off your Elderly Maxsony duties for one night and spend time with me!”

Again, he shook his head, returning to his place behind his regal desk, “I'm sorry, Mim.”

Okay. Time to turn on the charm.

I set the bottle down on the desktop, keeping one hand wrapped around it and placing the other hand so I could lean across, batting my lashes at him. “Please, Arthur?”

He grimaced and looked away.

I could see the internal struggle he was warring with himself.

I leaned closer, feet coming off the floor behind me. “Pleaaase?”

He groaned and I knew I'd won.

"Yes!”

I walked over to his liquor cabinet and grabbed two thick glasses, pouring us both a hearty drink.

I raised it in the air and he begrudgingly joined in. “To Elder Maxson! Happy belated birthday!”

Arthur only grumbled as I beamed at him and took a large gulp.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur joined me on the sofa in his quarters after he told the head paladins we weren't to be disturbed unless it was a dire emergency.

He sat close to me, like he used to, when we shared our stories with each other. The two of us would sit for hours just talking about our adventures. I was never pleased with how young they started letting him go out on missions. I gazed at the long scar running down his cheek. It pained me to relive the memories of almost losing him. I stayed at the Citadel the entire time he recovered from the deathclaw attack. Actually, it was more like I was allowed to continue staying there after I cursed out the other soldiers that went along with him. Luckily, Elder Lyons forgave me and let me keep on seeing Arthur. He seemed to encourage it. I think he liked the fact that I didn't treat him like a gift from above, but as a regular kid. My knee was leaning against Arthur's and our arms brushed as we sipped our drinks. He slouched down until his head rested on my shoulder. He always craved the affection from touch. Owyn and Sarah were like family to him and even they weren't permitted to act they way I did. I was a special exception.

"What, you miss me or something?" I joked, only to get a dry laugh in return. I glanced around the room, "Seems odd being in here."

"What do you mean?"

"I was just thinking about the first time I met Lyons in here. Dr. Li and I and the others arrived in the middle of the night after fleeing the purifier. Poor, old man was still in his nightclothes. Wanted to see me right away."

"Yeah.. I didn't want to move in, but it is the elders' quarters."

I chuckled, "I can't believe you're elder, Arthur. And Eighteen years old! Fuck, I feel old."

"You're far from old."

I chuckled, "Thanks, sweetie."

We settled into a comfortable silence and I even let my eyes flutter shut before Arthur's top burst.

"Why did you stay away for so long?" he blurted out.

"Just cuttin' right to the chase, huh?"

"It's not funny."

I sighed heavily and opened my eyes, "Arthur-" I started.

He sat up briskly and turned his hard gaze on me, "No. You were gone and people needed you here. For three years. I've been waiting. You didn't even write me!" He was clutching his glass so hard it looked like it was going to break. "I had to get reports from the outposts you decided to mosey through for a week then take off again. What- wandering the desert was more important than being home?"

I met his eyes and cocked my head to the side, "You been keeping tabs on me?"

I wasn't angry. I kinda figured the Brotherhood would send him updates on me, even if he hadn't asked for them. I just needed to hear him say what he spit out next.

"Of course I was! How the hell was I supposed to know if you were alive or not? You left me, Mim."

A few drops of my drink spilled onto the table as I set it down roughly. I sighed deeply, knowing that was the way he felt when I left. But he was too stubborn to ask me to stay. Just a kid who shut up his feelings instead of having to deal with someone else leaving.

I moved closer to him and placed a hand on his forearm, "I didn't leave _you_ , Arthur. It was time to move on. Other places needed my help. D.C. was safe and still is. I wasn't as essential here as I was elsewhere. And then.. I dunno, I just decided to keep on going until one day, I looked around and was standing on a coast, staring at a an ocean I'd only heard about in stories."

He yanked his arm away. "I don't care. You were essential to me. _I_ needed you. I would've gone with you, you know."

"Yeah, I know. But Arthur, you were fifteen. Did you really think the Western Elders were gonna let the last of the Maxson line travel the Wastes and put his life in danger? They would've hunted us down and dragged you back here. Kicked me out of the Brotherhood and stripped my rank."

He looked away, pouting, because he knew I was right. When he couldn't come up with a response, he lashed out at me.

"But you could take that stupid Tunnel guy with you, right?" he voice dripping with disdain.

I got up and picked up my drink, turning my back on him. I polished the rest of the whiskey off and it went down like fire.

"Don't talk about things you don't know anything about."

He kept egging me on like, jealousy taking over. "What, did you leave him, too? Picked up and left him in some random town without notice?"

I spun on my heel and whipped my glass at the spot just above his head. His face was stark, knowing full well if I wanted it to hit him, it would've.

"Fuck you," I said, voice steady and serious. "I didn't come to see you so you could berate me like a child. I'm outta here."

As I strode to the exit, I heard him set his drink down and heavy footfalls pounding across the floor. I got the door just open enough to see two concerned paladins looking in before it was slammed shut. Arthur's burly arm was the only thing in my eyesight. His weight made it impossible to budge.

"Don't you dare walk on out me."

I turned around, glaring into his sharp, blue eyes. "Where do you get off talking to me like this? I'm not one of those scared paladins looking for your approval. You wanna have a real conversation, you need to change your attitude. You may be elder here, but you were my friend first. And you're acting like a brat right now."

He scowled at me, but his face eventually softened. His hand was still holding up the door next to my head. It slid down so his fingers tangled through the pale purple tendrils that draped my shoulders.

"I.. I didn't leave B-Butch." I hadn't said his name in years. "He stopped following _me_."

Arthur gave me a disbelieving stare.

"It's true," I stumbled over my words as they spilled out of my mouth. "After traveling up and down the coast, he was tired, I guess. He wanted to come home, but I didn't. I wanted to keep going. He wanted to settle down, I wasn't ready. And, well, you know what happened with me. I left to go west and haven't seen or heard from him in 2 years."

"Shit.." 

"I guess I'm still a little bitter," I said quietly.

" _A little?_ "

We both laughed. His warm, sweet breath hit my face and I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, just a bit. I dunno, I kinda hoped maybe he'd hear I was back and come find me or something.. It's stupid."

He shook his head, "No it's not. Look, I'll have the scribes bring up his files. See if they have any recent reports of him."

"You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you, Mim."

I swallowed hard. His words shocked me, but not as much as the flutter I felt in the pit of my stomach as his fingers ghosted over my cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

A short time later, we were sitting at a small, round table in the corner of the room with a spread of food in front of us; mutfruit, corn, tatos, Nuka-cola, purified water, and brahmin steaks. My mouth was watering just looking at everything. One of the things I liked about the Citadel was guaranteed meals everyday. They might not be as extravagant as this, but finding food on the road was sometimes a difficult task, and Arthur was spoiling me tonight with my return.

He obviously rarely used this surface for eating as it had a layer of dust on it underneath the piles of papers and books. He mumbled an apology after cleaning it off. The two initiates who dropped off the meal scurried out, back to the kitchens quickly, but not before getting a look at the Wanderer. I smiled and winked, leaving them with silent gasps and a cute story to tell the others.

Arthur was poised above his seat as two sharp knocks rapped at the door. He grumbled and stalked over to open it.

He sighed deeply, "Is there a problem, Paladin?"

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. He actually sounded like he ran the place. It was a complete shift from our conversation. No wonder the soldiers respected him so much. His voice commanded the room without trying, it seemed. I heard stories at the outposts along the way of the loyalty he attained from the troops. It was admirable in someone so young, and he's been doing it for two years. Sure wish I'd seen him in the beginning, if he was a quivering mess or a commander from the start.

"Just checking on you, sir. I noticed your light was still on and heard voices." This dude sounded like he never took an off day.

Arthur stiffened a little and glanced back at me. I was already halfway through a mutfruit. The paladin looked around him and met my eyes, my mouth full of the sweet fruit and juice dripping down my chin. I was leaning back in my chair, smiled broadly and waving my snack at him.

"Who's the tin can?"

Honestly, who wears their power armor at one in the morning?

"We're fine, Danse. No need to worry, soldier."

"Yup, we're all good, Mr. Dance-pants!" I called. The liquor made my normally relaxed nature a little goofy and loose-lipped.

"Sorry to disturb you, Elder. Goodnight," and he clunked away back down the hallway.

Arthur sighed again and shut the steel door. "You're a glutton for trouble, aren't you?" he asked, finally plopping down at the table.

I shrugged and dug into my steak. It surprisingly cut like butter. I popped a piece in my mouth, closing my eyes as I chewed the juicy meat and swallowed it. When I opened them again, he was staring.

"What? Something in my teeth?" I bared them at him.

"No, it's.. nevermind." He looked away toward the wall.

"Come on, tell me." He just kept staring, jumping only when I poked my finger into his ribs. "Come on, Maxsy," I pressed.

He swatted me away, "Stop it, I'm not a baby."

I scoffed, "It's not a big deal."

He looked hurt and I instantly regretted my words. I opened my mouth to take them back but he cut me off.

"It is to me. You still see the little boy you left 3 years ago. That's not me anymore! Maybe if you stuck around, you'd have seen that."

His fists were balled up on the table. I took a deep breath and set down my fork and knife.

He must've been having a hard time as elder these past two years or he wouldn't be defending himself so much. I couldn't imagine having to prove that I wasn't a child to the Brotherhood. Trying to show them he was truly prepared for such a position. It was only his family legacy after all.

"I- I'm sorry, Arthur." I reached my hand up and cupped his face, stroking his cheek softly, "You're right. You're not a boy. I guess I just need time to.. adjust to you being a- a man."

He relaxed, letting his face lean into my hand and turning his head so his lips brushed against my palm. My whole body filled with heat at the gesture and I pulled back quickly. We sat in awkward silence for a moment before I cleared my throat and got up.

"Want to see what I brought you?" I managed to lumber over to the desk where my pack was sitting on top and started rifling through it, trying to break the tense air.

I heard the chair scrap behind me and him walking up, standing less than a foot away to my left.

"I gathered all these books for you out west. History and poetry mostly. They were few and far between, there's so much desert out there," I babbled, stacking four books on the desktop, "I have more but they're with the rest of my stuff. I'll bring them tomorrow. Um, let's see. Sunset Sarsaparilla? It's kind of like Nuka, but more bitter, a little spicy. Bunch of food, some maps I made, stories, of course. Mm, most of it is back with the other stuff.." I trailed off.

He was nodding his head as I showed off the items, picking up a large book about California, "Hmm, I can't wait to get started. But.."

"What? What don't you like?"

"No, it's all great. I like it all, but.. I'd trade all this just to have you back. And.. here you are," he said, placing the book back on the others. He took a step toward me closing the distance between us, his blue eyes boring into my green ones. "All I've wanted was you."

The next thing I knew, he was pressing his warm lips against mine and wrapping his fingers in my hair. My eyes fluttered closed and my mouth moved instinctively with his.

It felt like a dream, one I'd been wanting deep down since I first took in his grown form a couple hours ago. My brain didn't seem ready to admit that just yet though. I broke through the haze of the whiskey running through my body and pushed away from him, holding my fingers to my lips. My eyes flickered around the room, trying to get a grip on the situation, anywhere but his.

"Mim?" he made to step toward me, but I backed away.

I shook my head and waved my hand in his direction, trying to come up with a coherent thought.

"Mim, I.. Um, I-I don't really know what to say."

My short laugh filled the room. "No shit.." I mumbled.

"Are you angry?"

I turned to him, my shoulders tensed, "I have no idea." I looked around again, I guess thinking the answer would be somewhere I was looking for was somewhere in the room. My gaze ended back on him. "What the fuck, Arthur?"

His eyes were pleading and he was holding his hands in front of him, moving them with his words. "Please, I- Look, having to watch you leave and be away, it made me realize how much you mean to me. And it grew, everyday. I don't know how but I have feelings for you and I don't know what to do.. I think about you everyday. All I wished is for you to be back here, with me."

"You were 15. How could you possibly have had feelings for me?"

"It didn't start out that way. It just felt like something was missing. I figured because I'd known you for so long, but seeing you tonight.. I can't help myself."

My hand went to my head. Suddenly it felt heavy and foggy. I pressed the palms of my hands to my eyes, "God, you must be wasted."

"I'm not," he growled.

I let my hands fall and rolled my shoulders, letting my vision come back. I furrowed my brows at him, "What the fuck do you think is gonna come out of this, huh? You think those Brotherhood pricks are gonna let us be together? Oh my god.. What am I even saying? This is insane."

"You didn't feel anything just now between us?" he asked, moving back in front of me. I hated having to turn my chin up to look at him.

My jaw clenched, "No."

"Stop lying."

"It's not right."

"Why? Because you met me when I was ten? That's was 8 years ago."

"I watched you grow up, Arthur," I said, shaking my head.

"I watched you grow up, too." His eyes raked over my body; the tight jeans and black shirt I was wearing, the sleeves ripped off long ago.

My knees almost buckled under the weight of his stare. I didn't want to like it, but I did.

I willed myself to stop all of it, leave and pretend it never happened. I couldn't. I struggled trying to come up with an excuse. It was wrong, wasn't it? But why was it? It's not like I raised him as my own. I was there for him like a mentor, as was Sarah. Was it wrong that I wanted to rip off his shirt and rake my fingers over his muscled chest? To want to bite and lick his lips? Part of my was screaming YES! YES! The other part was picturing him without that shirt on.

I rubbed my temples.

"Mim?"

He gently closed his hands around mine, forcing me to look up at him. He was waiting for an answer.

What do I do?


End file.
